Ding Dong The wedding bells ring
by Nexstar
Summary: Tony's engaged? find out to who and whose daughter she is. When she's kidnapped can a father and future son in-law join together to find her. [complete] I fixed the problem Kate and Gibbs that I left out.
1. The truth comes out

disclaimer: I don't own Navy NCIS wish i did

This is my first fic ever so I would love reveiws _hint hint_

"hello" Tony said into the receiver

_"hey Tony" said a woman on the other side_

"Amanda, hi what's up" Tony asked

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork to see what Tony was doing, as soon as he heard Tony say Amanda

_"I'm going to have to cancel on our date for tonight. I Think I got the flu," Amanda explained._

"Um,...okay. How about next Friday"

_"Sure same time" Amanda asked_

"Yea. See you then. Bye" Tony said sweetly

_"Bye" Amanda responded_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two years later, Amanda went to where her dad worked.

"Hi dad" said Amanda

"Amanda, it's been a while since I saw you" Gibbs responed

"Yea. Dad look I'm engaged" Amanda said drawing his attention to a two karot diamond with a twenty-four karot gold band.

"That's great. He must be rich." Gibbs said as he hugged her.

After they hugged, Tony walked in off the elavator.

"Amanda, what are you doing here" Tony asked

"Tony, I think it's time you meet my dad. Tony this is my dad. Dad this is my fiàncee" Amanda said pointing Tony out to Gibbs, and Gibbs out to Tony.

"B..B..Boss, I didn't know. Honestly s...she said her last name was Urban" Tony told Gibbs obviously terrified of what Gibbs would do to him.

"Dad, he didn't know" Amanda said before Gibbs could say anything.

"How did you buy the ring" Gibbs asked through clenched teeth using all his will to not draw his gun and shoot Tony right there in front of everyone.

"I've been saving for one year nine months since our twenty-first date...Sir" Tony sputtered.

"Okay then I won't kill you if you get out now" Gibbs said.

"Y..Y..Yes, Sir" Tony said scared that Gibbs might shoot him in the back as he left.

That's it for Chapter 1 Please r&r


	2. aftermath

disclaimer: I don't own Navy ncis wish I did

please review

nikkinor: Thanks for the review.

* * *

Amanda just glared at her dad. 

"you know dad you didn't need to be so mean" Amanda told Gibbs almost yelling. Before she stormed out in anger.

Later in Abby's lab Kate was waiting for test results on her new assignment.

"Hey where is Dinozzo" Abby asked Kate

"Why, you miss him? Gibbs kicked him out" said Kate

"What did he do" Abby asked her voice full of amusement

"He proposed to the wrong girl. Gibbs' daughter"

"Ouch. surprised Gibbs didn't shoot him"

"I think he was about to."

"Did Tony know"

"No, she told him her last name was Urban"

The two stopped talking when Gibbs walked in still looking a little ticked.

* * *

"Tony wait up" Amanda yelled ahead, "sorry about my dad" 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me" Tony asked

"I'm sorry " Amanda answered as she kissed him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that"

"Why"

"It makes me want to forgive you"

"And that's a problem?" Amanda said as she kissed him again

"Let's go home" Tony said with a smirk.

* * *

Later that day after Tony had completely forgiven her, the phone rang. 

"Hello" Tony said out of breath

_"Tony, I need to talk to Amanda" Gibbs said_

"Yes, Sir" Tony responded making sure to use sir as to not tick Gibbs off again.

"Honey, your dad's on the phone" Tony called out to Amanda

"All right be down there in a minute" Amanda yelled down the stairs

"She'll be down in a minute sir" Tony said once again directing his attention to the phone.

"Yea, dad what do you want" Amanda asked

_"I just wanted to say that I'm Sorry about this morning." Gibbs said_

"Dad, are you ok"

_"Yea I'm fine. Tell Tony he can come into work tomorrow without having to worry if I'll kill him"_

"Alright dad, bye"

_"bye, how was that Kate I apol" Gibbs finished speaking while he hung up the phone unaware that Amanda had heard it._


	3. kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Navy Ncis wish I did

southerncrossgirl thanks for the review

After Amanda hung up the phone she cracked up laughing.

"what's wrong with you" Tony asked

"I think he's breaking rule number 12" Amanda replied

"That's funny Gibbs breaking a rule"

"Before he hung up he said 'how was that Kate I apol'"

"So"

"Does he take advice from you...bad question did he used to"

"No"

"Let's go out for lunch"

"Okay that was out of the blue"

BBBRRRING

"Hello"

_"Dinozzo, ass back in here. We got a new case" Gibbs snapped_

"Yes, Sir"

"Shit, Amanda, that was your dad. We got a new case I have to go in" Tony said after he hung up.

"See you tonight" Amanda replied while Tony got redressed for work

"Yea see you tonight" Tony replied then kissed her goodbye

When Tony got to work Kate was waiting for him.

"Gibbs already left" Kate said

"I can already tell he starting to like me again" Tony replied sarcastically

"What'd you expect, a hug"

"Your just loving the fact that he wants to kill me aren't you" Tony replied as they walked to her

car

"Yep"

After they had examined the scene. All three of them drove back to the office.Tony's cell phone rang, just after he sat down.

"Hello" said Tony

"_Special agent Anthony Dinozzo" said a man on the other side_

"_Tony" he interrupted_

_"whatever look I've got your girlfriend if you ever want to see her again..."_

"You fucking bastard if hurt her you won't live long to regret it" Tony yelled at him before he could finish speaking.

_"Watch your mouth, you don't want her dead. For that I'll make you wait to hear how to get her back" the man replied mockingly him._

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Navy Ncis. Wish I did

Charmed-angel4 and nikkinor thank you

* * *

Tony hung up and imediatatly called Amanda, at home and her cell. No answer. 

"He got her." Tony yelled disgustedly

"He who, She who" Gibbs asked as he go in off the elavator with Kate

"I don't know who he is but he kidnapped Amanda"

"What"

"He just called me. Then I called home and her cell phone no answer"

"It was probably a new release, I'll check and find out who the two of you put away that got out recently" Kate said before either one could do anything. Kate knew this was one case that Tony would completly serious on.

"Dinozzo, let's go look at your apartment"

"Yes sir" Tony replied as he grabbed his coat. On the way there Tony called the cops.

Back at the office Kate was getting mad. 'I can't find any who got recently....2 years....3 years, the soonest is 2 years.' Abby walked in and looked around confused.

"Kate, where is the evidence" Abby asked

"New case, Amanda was kidnapped Tony got the call about one hour ago" Kate responded with out looking out from the computer.

Abby just looked at Kate dumbfoundedly.

"I'll go tell Ducky" Abby said before running down the hall to the elavator.

When Tony and Gibbs got back they were pissed.

"No prints, blood, no nothing. Her car was in the parking lot, she would have put a fight." Tony told Kate before she could ask.

"More bad news, last guy to get released was Micheal Weatherly, two years ago" Kate replied

"Check on Mark Harmon" Tony said

"Who's he" Kate asked while she looked him up.

"Amanda knocked him out with one hit cause he grabbed her ass. He sued her and lost"

"Wow, Tony I don't think you should make her mad"

* * *

Please review 

For those of you that don't know, Mark Harmon plays Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Micheal Weatherly plays Tony Dinozzo


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own Navy Ncis. Wish I did.

Christieanne-Anna, nikkinor, ArodLoverus2001, blackaces924, Commodore Norrington, skyefire, thank you for the good reviews.

Sorry for the 'Sir' thing, for this story let's just pretend his doesn't mind.

* * *

"Tony it's not Mark he's been dead for two weeks. He drowned in his swimming pool" said Kate 

Tony's phone rang. Tony answered it before the first ring was over.

"Hello" Tony said his voice full of anticpation

_"Are you ready to watch your mouth Tony" the man asked_

"Yes, can I talk to her"

_"Tony, It's Leon Qui" Amanda said quickly, before Leon smacked her and hung up the phone after she screamed in pain._

Tony hit the table with his fist, leaving a small impression.

"His name's Leon Qui-something. She shouldn't have told me, he's going to pay when we find him." Tony said

"We are in luck, Quigly is the only name that started like that, and there is only one Leon. He lives at 6638 parkview lane " Kate said

* * *

Sorry it's short. Darn you writer's block. 

Who would Ncis ask for backup?

please review


	6. chapter 6

Reviewer Date Chapter Type Jade Dagger /u/95763/  2004-10-19 4 Signed Interesting story.Like Tony beng engaged to Gibbs daughter. Umm, whats withthe actors names though? Commodore Norrington /u/515995/  2004-10-18 5 Signed Mark drowned in a swimming pool...that's hilarious, whether or not you meant it to be. Still doing good with this; keep it up! Who would NCIS ask for backup? ? nikkinor /u/626245/  2004-10-18 5 Signed Good, there going to go find Amanda, please write more soon. Charmed-angel4 /u/486898/  2004-10-17 5 Signed Uh-oh!! thats never good!! lol! Mark Harmon and Michael Weatherly! lol!! umm NCIS so i dunno! plz post more soon!! i wanna kno wot happens next!!  
Love Megan Christieanne-Anna /u/622899/  2004-10-17 5 Signed really good.

Jade Dagger, Commodore Norrington, nikkinor, charmed-angel4, Christieanne-Anna, Thank you for the reviews

"Dinozzo, call JAG for back up." Gibbs said tell them to get there as soon as possiable

"On it, Boss" Tony replied

Twenty minutes later Ncis and JAG were outside of Leon Quigly's house.

"Leon, we have the house surrounded. Come out with your hands up." Gibbs yelled

There was no responce so the group moved in carefully. A few minutes later someone yelled out

"It's all clear"

Ncis came in and searched the house.

"There's a message. I'm checking it"

_"Well now if your hearing this Dinozzo it's means your dumber than I thought. Why would I take Amanda to my house. Lift up the phone. See that picture I just took it about ten minutes ago. Oh by the way ten...nine...eight...seven"_

"Bomb" Tony yelled at the top of his voice

_"five...four...three...two...one"_

A huge explosion went off just after the last person ran out, sending him flying across the yard.

"Boss" Tony said

"What" Gibbs snapped while a EMT put butterfly stiches on a cut where a piece of the house hit hit him.

"Look, I know where she is." Tony said as he showed the polaroid picture of Amanda in a cabin with a window.

"How"

"I took her to that cabin a while ago, see." he said pointing to a tree with initials craved into it"

"Good job"


	7. Chapter 7

Malaskor, and Commodore Norrington, thanks for the reviews.

about the JAG thing people said maybe the FBI and someone else said they hated the FBI so I didn't know who they should have called for backup.

* * *

The group drove to the cabin. They could see Leon walking back and forth through the window. They had a sniper lined up to shoot if it started to go bad.

"Leon, come out with your hands up" Gibbs said into the megaphone

"Why should I" Leon said

"Because if you don't your dead"

"Go ahead and kill me if you do you'll never see Amanda again"

With that Gibbs whisphered to Tony to signal to the sniper to WOUND only. Suddenly Leon ran out and started shooting, the sniper shot.

* * *

more soon 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own Navy Ncis whish I did

Sorry the last chapter was so short.

Tony heard a thud as the man beside him hit the ground. Leon hit the ground with a bullet in his leg. Gibbs ran into the cabin on his way there he kicked the gun out of the way so Leon couldn't shoot himself or anyone else.

"Shit, Shit, **Shit**" Gibbs yelled as he punched the wall in anger. Amanda was nowhere to be found.

Tony heard Gibbs yell, he grabbed Leon's shirt and pulled him up on to his injured right leg.

"Where is she" Tony said shaking Leon

Leon just smirked at him.

"**Where the hell is she**" Tony demanded

"Under ground"

"What do you mean"

Leon started to laugh evilly.

They brought some evidence from the cabin back to Abby. The evidence included a map of the woods near the cabin, Amanda's cell phone, a shovel, and a few other things.

_Later in a hospital room_

"Where is she" Gibbs asked

"Just like I told Tony she's under ground" Leon replied

"How did you bury her in 30 minutes" Gibbs asked

"_I_ didn't bury her. You know she should run out of air soon"

"Who did"

"A friend"

"**Who**"

"Well if you are going to yell, I'm not going to tell you"

Gibbs quickly left the room so he wouldn't lose his temper. He drove to see Abby.

"Abby what so you have for me" Gibbs asked

"I was just about to call you, the map has smeared finger prints leading to this spot." said Abby

"Call Tony, and Kate tell them to meet me in the parking lot." Gibbs said as he left Abby's lab

In the parking lot, Tony was already there apparently having ran down the stairs, as he was slightly out of breath


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Navy ncis wish I did.

Is anyone still reading this? If it's that bad let me and I will stop posting.

please review.

* * *

Kate walked out of the bathrooms to where the desks were. 

"What is Tony's phone doing off the hook" Kate murmured

Hearing Abby's music blaring, Kate picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Kate you need to meet Gibbs in the parking lot"

"Ok bye"

_In the parking lot_

"You left your phone off the hook, Abby told me to meet you and Gibbs down here. What did we find out," Kate asked

"Abby figured out where Amanda was buried" Gibbs said

"Let's go"

Gibbs was driving, and Kate was worried that he was going to hit something as he was going 90 mph. Gibbs swerved to avoid traffic receiving several slurred comments containing four-letter words. When they arrived at the woods near the cabin, they followed the map for about half an hour. Gibbs stopped the others.

"Quiet, the spot is just up ahead. Kate go right, Tony left" Gibbs explained

The three of them moved forward toward the spot. All they found was a note: She's not here. You'll have to talk to my friend to find out where. Bye for now. Gibbs and Tony were swearing under their breath on the drive. Once at the hospital they went to Leon's room.

"Where is she. She wasn't there the found wasn't even dug up. Who is your accomplice." Tony said drawing his gun before Kate or Gibbs could get into the room to stop him.

"W..W..What do you mean she should have been there." Leon said

"Yeah, Well she wasn't, where is she. Who is helping you."

"Sean Murray"

"You had better not be lying. Where does he live?"

"8987 Ridgeview lane. Trust me I'm not stupid enough to lie to a man holding a gun on me 'cause I half-kidnapped his girl"

"Good, Kate, Boss, let's go." Tony said acting like he hadn't just pulled a gun on on the terrified man laying on the hospital bed behind him.

* * *

Sean Murray plays Special Agent Timothy Mcgee

please review I'm on my knees, begging you, please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ncis wish I did.

thank you for letting me know you are still reading

Christineanne-anne I 'm not ignoring you but if just you were reading this I could have more

easily just e-mailed it to you.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got really sick and then my asthma started to act-up so I couldn't walk to the computer. Then when I got back to school I had a four page report to do.

Any-ways back to the story

* * *

On the way there Tony called the Police and an ambulance. About twenty minutes later they arrived at 8987 Ridgeview lane before the police and ambulance.

"Tony go around to the back to check for a door, Kate we'll go in from the front." Gibbs said.

"Yes, boss" Tony answered.

Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Ncis open up" Gibbs yelled standing to the side of the door

There was no response.

"We're coming in" Gibbs yelled as he kicked the door in.

The house was empty except for a chair, someone was sitting in it, with their back to the door.

"Tony come on in" Kate yelled as Gibbs moved to see who was in the chair.

"Amanda, Amanda wake up. Come on wake up," Gibbs said" Kate watch Amanda, Tony let's clear the rest of the house."

"But.." Tony started to say

"He might still be in the house." Gibbs said interrupting

"Right"

"Guys, we need to get her to a hospital," Kate yelled just as the Ambulance pulled up.

"The house is clear."

"You two can ride with her to the hospital I'll drive." Kate said as the two men half-ran, half-walked down the stairs.

Suddenly a man ran in through the back door, screaming.

"Miss, Miss please help me arrest me before he kills me." said strange man yelled to Kate.

"Who?" Kate asked

"Him" the man yelled and pointed to the empty doorway.

"There's no one there"

"Yes, there is can't you see him. Please arrest me, please"

"Okay" Kate replied thinking she could always just send him to a mental institution.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ncis wish I did.

Sorry it's taken me so long to update

Guess what

I died my hair this color. Go me!!!!!!!

* * *

"Who is that," One of the police men asked Kate when she walked out of the house with the strange man.

"I don't know, you find out. Oh yeah he thinks someone is trying to kill him, so if he starts to yell don't worry." Kate told the cop as she put the man in the back of his squad car.

When Kate got to the hospital, she had to go up and down three different floors, because Amanda had to be moved several times. When she finally walked into Amanda's room she saw Gibbsasleep, andTony laying back in a chair saying something that sounded like:

"I don't care dad, I'm doingit even if you agree or not" Tony mumbled

"Hey Tony, To-o-ony" Kate said

"What, huh, oh, Kate you decided to show up" Tony said

"Ha, ha, you talk in your sleep" Kate said laughing but finding it made her side hurt

"No, I don't" Tony said a little louder than he would have liked, waking Gibbs up.

"Don't what" Gibbs said sleepily

"Talk in my sleep" Tony said

"I need coffee" Gibbs said as he walked out sleepily

"How's Amanda"

"Ok except some thing is wrong with her head. She doesn't recognize any of us and she keeps seeing some monkey dance around, so the doctor sedated her."

"Sounds like a guy at the house after you two left. He thought some guy was trying to kill him"

"Who's trying to kill who" Gibbs asked as he came in looking much better and carrying a cup of coffee.

"A crazy guy at the house." Kate answered

Suddenly Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"You aren't supposed to have that in here" Kate said sounding irritated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I don't own Ncis wish Idid.

nikkinor- About the hair thing when I put that on there it was dark blue almost black, that's what color I died my hair

* * *

"Hello," Gibbs said

"The crazy guy at the house was Sean Murray" Gibbs said a few minutes later

"That makes no sense. How could a crazy man help kidnap someone." Tony said

"There is something in that house," Kate said

"What do you mean," Tony asked

"Don't you see. Amanda and Sean have both gone crazy," Kate said

"Kate, let's go. Tony you stay here with Amanda." Gibbs told the two

"Okay, Boss," Tony said.

* * *

"Do you want something, Kate," Gibbs asked her later in the car.

"No, uh, sorry," Kate said blushing

"Then why were you staring at me."

"Just thinking."

"What about."

"When you told Amanda you were sorry, and just now you could have sent me with Tony."

"I don't know, I guess you were right, and I guess I just didn't want to see her like that."

"You're hair is sticking up." Kate said as she brushed it down with her hand, when they pulled into the parking lot.

Gibbs turned to look at her, he reached out.........................

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA.........................CLIFFHANGER.......................HAHAHAHAHAHA

I will update quicker this time.....I PROMISE. Reviewing will help me get in the updateing mood....hint...hint.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it I wish I did

told you I would update quicker : )

Nikkinor- my hair says thank-you

* * *

"Amanda," Tony said softly when she stirred.

"Tony," Amanda said opening her eyes, "I just had a weird dream. What am I doing here, it wasn't a dream, was it."

"No, but at least you're okay, well except for that bullet wound"

"Yea, where's dad"

"He went with Kate back to the office, I'm assuming to talk to that guy"

Amanda's doctor came in.

"Oh, sorry to interupt you two I'm Christine Smith, Amanda's doctor" Said Christine

"Hi" Amanda said

"I would have signed off on your release form, except the fact that when you came in you were crazy for lack of a better word. The soonest I'll be able to release you is in two days unless you have another episode"

"Okay"

_

* * *

When last we left........._

_Gibbs turned to look at her, he reached out........................._

Gibbs reached out and kissed her.

"Damn, you Gibbs" Kate whispered as she kissed him back.

The creeking of the door opening brought them back to the now.

Kate walked to Abby's lab with a small smile finding it's way to her lips. Gibbs went to the interrogation room rethinking the past few moments in his mind.

'How could I do that, I broke my own rule, what if Liz finds out, just when I get a ring, just as I thought I had found the one again, Kate messes it up, or rather I do, how could I do that to her, both Kate and Liz, which one will I tell I'm sorry, which one will make me wonder if she was the one, the one that got away, the one that would have completed me.' Gibbs thought to his self as he walked.

"Kate I'm glad you're here. The hospital just send over the results guess what," Abby said

"The guy is Sean Murray," Kate responded

"How...anyway that's not all, turns out he was a Seal"

"He was in the Military?"

"Yea, that's not all turns out he lives just one floor up from Amanda"


	14. Chapter 14

"What so we know how he got her so fast. Why do you think they did this?"

"I look at what her last name is they probably thought she was his wife or something. Gibbs probably put a relative or friend away, and this is thier revenge"

"Anything else?"

"Not at the moment"

"I think we got him"

"I'd say that's a good chance of that"

* * *

THE END Sorry for the abrupt end, I felt like I was dragging it out. But here is an epologue.......................

* * *

Three months later.........

"Anthony Dinozzo do you take this woman to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, til death do you part," asked the Priest

"I do"

"Amanda Gibbs do you take this man to have and to hold for richer or poorer, til death do you part,"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Tony leaned in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

And I'm sorry very sorry for the crappy ending. 


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG** I'm so sorry I completely forgot all about Gibbs and Kate. You can give me flames and yell at me if you want I wouldn't blame you. I felt the story was dragging on and I completely forgot to finish up the story line with Kate and Gibbs, I'm so sorry. Here is a insert pretend this takes place after they catch Sean Murray and Leon Quigly, but before the weding.

"Oh, yea I'm done I can leave, bye Kate, Boss" Tony said while he go tready to leave

"Hello, Liz" Gibbs said into the phone

"Yes, this is her" Liz replied

"It's me Leroy"

"Hey, is something wrong"

"I needed to tell you I can't see you anymore"

"But why, what, did I do something"

"No it's not you, it's something else"

"What"

"I got transfered and I have to move"

"Oh...well...uh...can you call me if you ever move back to D.C."

"Okay"

Kate got up from her desk and walked up to Gibbs.

"Did you really get transfered, is that why you kissed me"

"No"

"Why did you kiss me"

"I don't know"

"You don't know"

"I'm thinking of retireing"

"What...Why...Not because of me"

"No not because of you"

"Then why"

"The fact that Amanda mosat likely was kiddnapped because of someone I put away"

"But you got her back and you got Tony as a son in-law"

"I'm Sorry"

"For what"

"For kissing you"

"It's okay" Kate said as she kissed Gibbs

Just then Tony walked back in.

"I forgot my phone" Tony said his voice dropping to a whisper when he saw Kate and Gibbs

"She was right, I owe her twenty dollars"

"Who was right" Gibbs asked Tony

"Amanda, she said somthing was going on between the two of you"

"So you bet her twenty dollars" Kate asked

"Actually she bet me"

So sorry about forgetting about Gibbs and Kate hope this finished it up for the two them.


End file.
